Abuse It Up!
by ReuceCyTinkanShipper
Summary: For 3 years, Deuce Martinez has been being abused by his stepdad, Stevie Ramirez and at the same time Frankie and his boys are giving him a hard time, and due to hating fighting, he chooses not to defend himself. He comes to class with sunglasses on due to a black eye and Ty, Cece, and Rocky begin to wonder about it. When they see his eye, he's forced to tell his story. Reuce/Cy


A 13 year old Deuce Martinez walked down the hallways of John Hughes High School, heading to his locker. He had to switch his books in time for the bell. He had walked his girlfriend to class already and he didn't want to be late. 3 tardiness equals one detention after school. He had 1 in counting. In counting meant being the salesperson conman that he is, he's had hall passes.

"Sup Martinez?" Xavier Cruz, a new kid from Elk Grove High, walked up to him alongside his pals, Dylan Jacobs and Frankie "The Complication" Rogers. "Yo, Xavier. Dylan. Frankie." Deuce replied, closing his locker. "I see you walked that pretty broad of yours to class." Frankie smirked. "Uh huh. Your point?" He walked past them. "You should let me get a piece of your candy." Frankie snickered, making the others laugh.

"Excuse me?" Deuce turned around with a frown. "You heard him. You deaf, Deucey-Weucey?" Xavier teased. "Don't call me that, Franklin." Deuce spat. "Anyways, you don't even need her. You can't even reach her lips." Dylan scoffed. "So my girlfriend is taller than me. At least I have one!" Deuce shot back.

"Rocky has no taste in boys to date a pipsqueak. She needs a man, like me." Frankie snorted. "A man? She's 13 you idiot." Deuce rolled his eyes. Frankie grabs Deuce's collar, slamming him against the lockers. "Let go of me, Frankie." Deuce growled, trying to get out of his grip. Frankie gave him 2 quick hits. One in the eye and one in the stomach, "Later, Martinez." He spat as they left him there in pain.

Deuce had a black, swollen eye developing and a bruise on his stomach developing as well. He knew how Rocky felt about fighting. He never liked it either. He got beat on at home by his stepdad and he got beat on here by Frankie and his gang. He was tired of fighting. How much could one heart take?

He grabs his book, and put on his sunglasses and his hood, hiding his black eye, then carried himself to class. Ty was there in Spanish 2 waiting on him. He got in just before the bell rang. "Hey, bro." Ty greeted, fist bumping him, "What's with the get up?" "Nothing. I like dressing like this." Deuce shrugged. "Deuce, you're wearing skinny jeans for the first time. Something is up with you today." Ty chortled.

"I'm alright, dude." His pre-ripped jeans he'd normally wear would show his bruises.

"So how's life with my sisto, bro?"

"6 months, dude. September to March, now."

"So you gonna do something special for her?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Taking her out to my uncle's restaurant opening on Saturday. It's a surprise, though so shh."

"My lips are sealed, man."

"So what about Cece? We could make it a double date."

"If you want to. I don't mean to-."

"Nah, dude. You're alright. Why not?"

"Okay then. A double date."

Rocky stared out the window, sighing dreamily, a smile spreading on her face. "Uh oh. What's got you all excited, Rockypoo?" Cece teased. "Don't ever say that again." She giggled. "Okay, for real. What's up? Is it Deuce?" Cece asked, curiously. "Maybe..." Rocky blushed hard. "Called it!" She laughed.

"He's a gentleman. He's sweet and I love that about him. I found it adorable that he was pretty nervous to ask me out."

"I hear you. I see how he treats you. Like a queen."

"He's exactly what every girl wants in a boy. Plus, he is really cute."

"I love how you're the tallest, though. Short guys are adorable I must admit."

"Like Ty?"

"Rocky, he's 5'8 and he's 15. Come on. How is that short?"

"Short compared to me. I'm 5'8 1/2. I'm taller and I'm 13."

"True."

"So I don't get it. How is your dad tall and your mom is short but you and Ty tall?"

"Well I haven't finished growing and Ty...I don't know."

"So if your mom was pregnant again and had a boy or a girl, it'd be short like your mom?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that something? So do you think your mom and dad will-."

"Eww! No! Gross!"

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Oh. Continue."

"Anyways...would they consider having another baby so that you won't be the youngest anymore?"

"I...I don't know, but I don't even wanna talk about it." Awe. Poor Rocky. Her dad won't be home for another year.

"Why?"

"Nothing, Cece."

"It's not nothing if it's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Cece...I just miss my pops that's all."

"I thought he was coming home soon."

"...He's staying another year."

"Rocky, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, because I might cry if I do. Let's change the subject, please." Rocky blinked back her tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

After class, Rocky and Deuce met up at Rocky's locker. It was lunchtime. Cece and Ty waited on them in the cafeteria at their table. Ty, being the star center of the basketball team, was popular so he actually just grabbed a random table and made it theirs. "Hey, boo." Rocky smiled, big, "What's with the sunglasses?" "I got a headache the size of an airplane." Deuce snorted, "And the light doesn't help so yeah."

Rocky kisses him, quickly, "Does that help?" "Yeah. Yeah. Do that again." Deuce grinned, kissing her once more. He took her hand in his. They walked together to the cafeteria. Cece and Ty waited on them. Deuce took off his leather jacket, putting it on Rocky's shoulders, making her smile. "Awe. Thank you, Deuce." She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Hey Deuce, you got any extra headphones or something?" Cece asked. "Yeah. Like a bunch in my locker and at home, why?" Deuce responded. "Cause I need some." She said. "Okay. Remind me." He nods with a smile. "What happened to the ones I let you have?" Rocky asks, suspiciously. "Flynn broke them." Cece groaned. "Awe! How adorable!" Rocky giggled.

"How come when it's me, you don't say that?!" Cece complained. "Cece, he's 8." Rocky rolled her eyes. "Yeah and she thinks, like Deuce, he's a cutie patootie pie." Ty added, snickering. "Don't I feel special?" Deuce cackled. "Anyways..." Cece stared at him. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have sunglasses on inside?" She questioned.

"He's got a headache, Cece. Don't bug him about the sunglasses." Rocky defended. "Wait, you told me that's your new style." Ty slightly frowned. "Well what if it is? I still got a headache." Deuce shrugged. "What's really going on?" Cece asked, concerned. "Nothing, Cece." Deuce lied. "Take off your sunglasses, Deuce. Please." Rocky says, softly.

Deuce pulled his shades down, revealing his bruise. Ty stared at him, full of concern. Rocky blinked twice before answering, "What happened to- Who did that to your eye, Deuce?" "No one. I just...forget it." Deuce put his shades on, getting up. "Deuce, wait." Rocky gets up, taking his hand. "Come on, man. We're all worried about you. Tell us what happened." Ty stood along with Cece.

A tear slid down his cheek. Deuce wasn't a punk or a wuss. He never liked to fight. He hated it. He was small and that's why his stepdad beat on him. He never defended himself. Same goes for Frankie. "I don't wanna talk about it." Deuce shook his head. "Deuce..." Cece sighed. "Please just...leave it alone." Deuce grabs his backpack.

Rocky puts her hand on his, "Deuce, we're not gonna hurt you. Just whatever it is, you can tell us. We're your friends. You've known us since forever and we'll always stand by you, whatever it is. I'll always stand by you, whatever it is." Deuce looked at his three friends. His BEST friends. "Follow me." "Can I bring my burger too? Cause like I'm starving and-." "Cece!" The other 3 groaned, simultaneously. "Just grab it." Rocky scoffed. "Well then!" Cece stuck out her tongue.

They were all in the janitor's closet. Deuce held Rocky's hand, squeezing it tight. "It's bad enough I deal with the abuse from Stevie at home. I thought I was okay but Frankie...he pushes me around a lot and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being afraid." "Deuce, does Miss Carmen know?" Ty asked. "No. Momma doesn't need to. I know she loves him. I don't wanna ruin anything." Deuce sighed.

"He ruined it when he decided to put his hands on you for 3 years Deuce. You have to tell her." Cece insisted. "I can't. My mom deserves happiness after Dad died of cancer." Deuce buried his face in his hands. "Deuce, you have bruises all over your body. You don't know how serious they are. You could die. Or worse, he could kill you and make it look like an accident." Ty said. He wanted to kill Stevie.

"He already held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me. I wanted him to do it. My life is not worth living. I can't live like this." Deuce shook his head in disbelief. "Deuce, don't say that. Please don't say that." Rocky whispered hugging him. "It's how I feel..." Deuce hugged her tight, "But I never decided suicide because of you guys. My family. I don't want to leave you."

"We're gonna get you help, Deuce. Keep your head up." Cece soothed. Deuce wiped his face. They had never seen him cry before. "It'll all be over soon." Ty ruffled his hair. Rocky looked him in the eyes. She seen the pain inside. He was hurting. "Thanks for being there. I needed this." Deuce smiled small. "Anytime." They all answered.

Later that day..."Hey, Martinez!" Frankie called from down the hallway. Deuce and Rocky were laughing about something, then their smiles faded. "Oh great." Rocky muttered, "Come on, Deuce." "Hey, I know you heard me call you, pipsqueak." Frankie glared at him. "And?" Deuce responded. "And I just wanted to say how nice your girlfriend is looking. She got a body, though." He checked out Rocky.

"Quit it, Frankie." Rocky shuddered. "Why? I'm just looking. I can't look?" Frankie winked. "SHE SAID to quit it, Frankie." Deuce gritted his teeth. "Heh, don't wanna look like a punk in front of your girl, huh, Deucey-Weucey?" He shoved him. Deuce pushed back. Rocky covered her mouth. Uh oh... "Fighting back now, Marty?" Frankie slammed his fist into his stomach. "Ummph!" He went to a knee.

"Deuce, are you okay?" Rocky gasped, helping him up. "That was a CHEAPSHOT!" Deuce snuck Frankie right in the jaw. Blood flew from his lips. "You're gonna die, you little runt!" Frankie yelled, slamming him against the lockers. Rocky desperately tried to get Frankie off of Deuce. "Get off of him, Frankie!" She cried. Deuce headbutted him, making him stumble back.

Rocky held Deuce back, who was ready to fight. "Deuce, he's not worth it!" She pleaded. "But you are." Deuce looked back at her, "Watch out, Rock." He walked away, storming off. "Deuce, wait!" Rocky runs off after him. He did the right thing. Walk away. Just walk away.

Rocky stopped at the door of the music room. She heard a piano being played. It was Deuce. He was calming himself down. Music soothed his nerves. His dad taught him a lot before he died. "That's amazing." Rocky says, softly. "Thanks." Deuce replied. "You never told me you play, boo." She sat beside him on the bench.

"You never asked."

"True. Is this all your music?"

"Yeah."

"You wrote these?"

"Yeah. It's how I calm down."

"They're really good."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Of course. Who do you think taught me?"

"Ty?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for that back there."

"I didn't want you to sink to his level, Deuce."

"I know, it's just..."

"Just?"

"You're MY girl." He hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Awe, Deuce." She blushed, "I will NEVER go for Frankie. I like my best friend."

"Yeah." He wraps an arm around her.

"I'll always stand by you, no matter what."

"Same goes for you, sweetie."

Deuce got home that day to see Stevie sleeping on the couch. He tiptoed past him, quietly, Rocky still behind him. They went to his room upstairs. "Is he the reason why we never come to your house?" Rocky closed his door behind her. "Exactly." Deuce nodded.

He had instruments all in his room. Guitars, a keyboard, a drum set, you name it. Deuce loooooved music as much as Rocky loved it. "Deuce, your dad left you all of this?" She asked, curiously. "Yeah. He gave it all to me before he died." Deuce replied. "You never told me." Rocky leaned up against him on his bed as he was against the headboard. Deuce wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "You never asked." He kissed her cheek.

"So I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What was it like losing your dad?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, well my dad is in Africa and sometimes I fear that something might happen to him and y-y'know..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Rocky it'll be okay. Don't doubt it. Your father will be home soon. He's out there risking his life and doing a great thing for people who need it."

"You're right, Deuce. I just...miss him. A lot. We barely have time for each other."

"I know that feeling."

"Deuce, you didn't tell me Rocky was here." Stevie stood in the doorway. "Uh oh. Rocky, time to go." Deuce whispered. "You don't have a fire escape, Deuce. How?" Rocky groaned. "GUYS, I'M HOME!" His mom called from downstairs. "Mom, can Rocky stay for dinner?!" Deuce yelled. "Of course!" She yelled back. "See?" He grinned. "You're lucky, Marty." Stevie walked out.

After dinner, Carmen had to go shopping, and Rocky, being the nice person she is, washed the dishes. "Hey, lemme help you with that." Stevie offered. "It's cool. I got it." Rocky felt uncomfortable around him. "Deuce really knows how to pick them." He touched her thighs, coming up behind her. "Don't touch me like that." She jerked away from him, "I'm 13."

"You definitely had a growth spurt. Milk does do a body good." Stevie cornered looked up at him, fear filling her eyes. "You scared, princess? Hmm? I don't mean to scare you. You're really pretty. You wanna be my girlfriend?" He rubs her thigh, moving a hand up her skirt. "Stop. Stop. Please don't." Rocky pushed his hand away.

"Hey!" Deuce grabs a frying pan, whacking him in the head. Stevie went down to a knee, holding his head. He was bleeding like crazy. "Come on. Let me get you out of here." He took Rocky's hand and she was clinging onto him. "You little squirt." Stevie look a knife and threw it at them. "Get down!" Rocky cried, pulling them down behind the counter.

It sliced Rocky's arm, making her squeak. Blood poured from her fresh wound. "Oh God. Oh no." Deuce took a dish rag, wrapping it around the wound tight, putting pressure on it. "Ow, Deuce that hurts!" Rocky cried. "I'm sorry, but we have to run, sweetie!" He picks up a chair, holding it up for protection. They ran into the closet, locking the door.

Deuce used that chair to hold up against the doorknob. "Deuce, h-he's gonna kill us." Rocky whimpered. "Rocky, listen to me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'll die before that happens. We're gonna call Cece and Ty and get Ms. Jones over here." Deuce soothed, pulling her into a hug, letting her cry. "It's okay. We're safe as long as we're together, boo."

"H-He just wouldn't stop touching me and...I'm scared, Deuce..." "I know, sweetie. I know."

"Oh Deuuuuce! Roooocky!" Stevie taunted. Rocky whimpered and Deuce held her close, keeping her quiet. He texted Ty, "Call 911! Can't talk! Bring Ms. Jones! We need help! EMERGENCY!"

Ty and Cece were at Tino's, the bakery downstairs, on a date. His phone vibrated on the table. "Who's that?" Cece asked. "Deuce. Oh no. Come on! We have to get your mom. It's an emergency!" He put his blazer on, jogging upstairs with a confused Cece on his tail, following him.

"Ty, is it Stevie?" Cece questioned. "Yeah. Deuce says Rocky is hurt." Ty made his way into the stairwell. "How hurt, Ty?" Cece asked, seriously. "I don't know." He replied. They got upstairs to Cece's apartment and her mom and Marcie were there. "Houston, we have a problem." Cece's eyes bulged. "What's wrong, Cece?" Marcie questioned. A whoooole lot.

"You might as well open up the door, Deucey-Weucey." Stevie chortled, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt ya...I'll murder ya!" Rocky shuddered. Deuce took off his jacket, putting it on her shoulders, holding her close into his small chest. She clung onto his shirt. "Rocky, I'm gonna open the door-." "No, Deuce. Don't." Rocky pleaded.

"Listen to me. I'm gonna open the door. When I sneak him, you run and scream for help, okay?"

"D-Deuce, not without you..."

"I'll be okay. I promise."

"...I love you..."

"I love you too."

Deuce opened the door, holding his hands up, defensively, "We're coming out. We give." He sighed. "You give?" Stevie grinned. "Yeah. We GIVE!" He suckerpunched Stevie, "Go Rocky!" She ran past them and to the front door. It opened as she got there. Carmen. "Deuce!" Rocky pointed.

He froze, his eyes bulging. "Mom." Carmen dropped the grocery bags at the sight. "The house is a mess. What happened?" She asked, seriously. "Stevie happened, Mom. You have to believe me! He was coming onto Rocky and...well you see the outcome..." Deuce admitted, "He's been beating on me for years now." Rocky was still holding his hand.

Ty and Cece burst in the front door, "Is everything okay?" All eyes on the two. "No. Do you see my arm?!" Rocky whined pointing to it. "That's my son, Stevie. You've been beating on my son?" Carmen got in his face. Ohhh no... "So you believe this pipsqueak over me?" Stevie exclaimed. "He's my son. He's got no reason to lie to me." She was heated.

Georgia walked in with her partner. "Stevie Ramirez." "You got the cops on me, Marty?" Stevie glared at him. "So what if I did?" Deuce shot back, "3 years of domestic abuse from you. I'm done." Get it, Deuce.

The next day at school, Deuce walked the school hallways, happily. For the first time in a while, he was happy. He didn't have to worry about Stevie anymore. "Deuce." Rocky skipped up to him. "What's up, baby girl?" Deuce smiled big, kissing her. He called her, "Baby girl," Deuce was older than her by a long shot of months and that's why he called her that.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked, softly, holding his hand. "Totally." Deuce hugged her, "Thank you. For everything." "Thanks for protecting me." She blushed. "Is your arm okay?" He observed it. "Yeah. It's fine. It still stings, but I'll get over it." She replied. "So how would you feel if I told you I wanted to take you somewhere special for our 6 month anniversary?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. I know how much you like cheese pizza, my little vegetarian."

"Umm I'm taller, Deuce."

"But I'm older."

"True. True."

"Look forward to this weekend, mi amor."

"I will." She giggled.

Cece sat next to Rocky as she came in class. The tall brunette smiled, sighing, dreamily. "Uh oh. Deuce, huh?" Cece teased. "Nooo..." Rocky says, awkwardly, biting her lip. "Rocky, be honest. Are you in love with Deuce?" Cece asked, curiously, "I know you looooove him but..." "Honestly...I'm crazy about Deuce."

"Awe."

"Yeah..."

"He is adorable."

"Back up, red! I have dibs!"

"Rocky of course you have dibs. You nearly cried when me and Deuce joked about dating when we were at the movies."

"I had some butter and salt in my eyes!"

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend." She cackled.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Meh!"

"You're such a child, Rocko."

"I'm taller."

"I'm older."

"Yeah! Everyone's older than me!"

"Calm down, girlie." Even Cece's older than Rocky.

That weekend, Deuce covered Rocky's eyes as he brought her to his uncle's restaurant opening. "Okay, open." Deuce insisted. Rocky opened her eyes. "Whoa! This place is SOOOO cool!" Rocky exclaimed. "Rocky, meet my uncle, Frank. Uncle Frank, this is Rocky, my girlfriend." Deuce introduced. "Hey, Mr-." "Up up up, you're family. Call me UNCLE or tio!" Uncle Frank lifted Rocky in the air, making her squeal, hugging her.

"That's how we say hello in our family." Uncle Frank set her down. "Deuce has never done that." Cece snitched, giggling. "That's because he can't ride all of the big kid rides at the amusement parks." Ty teased. "That was a good one!" Uncle Frank laughed. Deuce folded his arms. "Guys, that's not funny. It's not his fault." Rocky giggled.

"Don't pout. I'm sorry bro." Ty chuckled. "I'm taller than that leprechaun!" Deuce snapped, pointing at Cece, "I'm 5'4!" "Cece, how tall are you?" Rocky questioned. "5'3." Cece muttered."Ha!" Deuce chuckled. "Deuce, it's not nice to make fun of people's height." Rocky giggled her head off. "B-But you- a-and she was-." "Deuce." She shot him a death glare. "Yes ma'am." Deuce muttered.

Ty, Cece, and Uncle Frank laughed, hysterically. Rocky hugged Deuce, kissing his cheek. "Do you feel better?" She asked, sweetly. "Now I do." Deuce cackled. And it all ended just like that. Stevie was in prison until the trial an d Deuce was finally happy. He didn't have to worry about Stevie anymore. He was himself again. The Deuce we all know and love.


End file.
